Kapitan Knykieć
Kapitan Knykieć - Jeden z głównych bohaterów, serialu Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka ( ang.The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack).thumb|140px|Kapitan Knykieć Kapitan Knykieć, cierpi z powodu bardzo poważnego uzależnienia od słodyczy, a jego największym marzeniem jest dotarcie na mityczną cukrową wyspę, której widokiem faktycznie raczy się tylko w dwóch odcinakach, i ostatecznie nigdy na nią nie dotarł. Ze względu na jego charakter i zachowania należałoby klasyfikować go jako postać negatywną, ale to nie do końca prawda ponieważ podejmuje zarówno dobre jak i złe działania. Wygląd Choć jego wygląd może mylić, Kapitan Knykieć jest człowiekiem, tyle że po wielu przejściach. Jedyną naturalną i niewymienną częścią ciała jest jego lewe oko. Cała reszta jego w większości zastąpiona jest prymitywnymi drewnianymi protezami, którymi o dziwo, Kapitan Knykieć sprawnie się posługuje. Umożliwiają mu one między innymi bieganie i pływanie, mimo że tak naprawdę byłoby niemożliwym by Knykieć, miał czucie w swoich drewnianych kończynach. Zazwyczaj nosi, charakterystyczny kapitański kapelusz i długi płaszcz, przypominającym klasyczną wiatrówkę, z czarno-złotymi wstawkami. Płaszcz i kapelusz mają ciemno brązowy prawie czerwony kolor. Pod spodem, Kapitan Knykieć, nosi białą koszulkę w czerwone, pasy. Chodzi na wysokich, ciemno turkusowych obcasach. Kiedy jego nogi są 'ściągnięte', można zauważyć że ciało Kapitana Knykcia, w miejscu gdzie każdy inny człowiek miałby nogi, przypomina związany sznurkiem worek. Na twarzy knykcia, nie rośnie naturalna broda. Codziennie rano, przykleja sobie sztuczną, która sprawia że ciało knykcia wydaje się niebieskie (Kumple od brody). Ciekawostki *W wielu odcinkach Kapitan Knykieć, nie umie pływać i kiedy wpadnie do wody topi się (np.: Szczur wysoko lądowy), co byłoby logiczne ze względu na jego, dość poważne kalectwo. Jednak w innych odcinkach (np.: Rządź i płacz), magicznie odzyskuje tą umiejętność. *Knykieć, urodził się i wychował w Sztormowej Przystani. *W jednym z odcinków ( wałkoń leń), w prost mówi że jego ulubionym hobby jest lenistwo, czego widz może się domyśleć. Kapitan Knykieć, nie mówi tego w prost, ale tak naprawdę to hobby tym jest spożywanie cukru. W tym: cukierków, syropów, sporadycznie szejków. Widz również i tego może się domyśleć. *Knykieć jest analfabetą. *W serialu, są cztery kobiety, w których Knykieć, zakochuje się. Pierwszą z nich, którą poznał w dzieciństwie, (palące stopy), nie przedstawiono z imienia. Knykieć nazywa ją "kostropatą nadbrzeżną wiedźmą" w polskiej wersji językowej. W odcinku "Nauka", Knykieć, stara się zrobić wrażenie na pani Pomyłce, ale gdy dowiaduje się że jest mężatką, rezygnuje. Innym razem, zakochuje się we własnym odbiciu, a Flapjack, żeby nie zrobić mu przykrości, chodzi za nim z lutrem. Ostatecznie, Knykieć i lustro pobierają się. Ale i tak najwięcej razy wspomina się miłość Knykcia do Słodziutkiej. Relacja między nim a Słodziutką jest skomplikowana, ponieważ nie można powiedzieć, że Słodziutka nie odwzajemnia uczuć Kapitana Knykcia, lecz mimo to nie przyjmuje jego awansów. *Należy również wspomnieć iż Kapitan Knykieć, jest najwyraźniej uważany za dosyć atrakcyjną osobę, o czym mógł by świadczyć fakt że są jeszcze trzy kobiety, które można by posądzić o miłość do Kapitana, ale sam Kapitan Knykieć nie zwraca na nie większej uwagi. Są nimi: Pani Pomyłka w " Mój anioł stróż mnie wykończy", traci dla niego obcy akcent. Portowa Wiedźma, przyznaje się że wlepia takiej dużej ilość mandatów Knykciowi ponieważ go bardzo lubi. Doktor Metiu Prokter, badaczka szympansów, w odcinku "czapki z głów", stara się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. *Mimo że Kapitan Knykieć, jest uważany za starca ( podobno był nastolatkiem w 1942r,) w Sztormowie jest osoba starsza od niego, a jest nią Golibroda, o którym paradoksalnie nawet nie sugeruje się by był stary. Świadczy o tym odcinek w którym Knykieć, opowiada jak stracił obie dłonie, jako nastolatek. Pokazane było jak Golibroda zakłada mu opatrunek.(oddaj mi ją). *Knykieć sam przed sobą się do tego nie przyznaje, ale jest nad wyraz wrażliwy, łatwo załamuje się, wypiera ze świadomości bolesne wspomnienia. Jest również bardzo podatny na wpływy innych. Dosadnie jest to pokazane w wielu odcinkach (np.: Najszybszy człowiek na ziemi). *W odcinku "Oddaj mi ją", Knykieć zostaje ograbiony ze wszystkich swoich zamiennych części ciała i można wówczas zobaczyć, że jedyne co po nim pozostaje to para oczu i brwi, co sugerowałoby że jedyną prawdziwą częścią ciała Kapitana Knykcia są oczy. Jednak w innym odcinku "Komiczny problem", Knykieć zostaje przedstawiony, bez swojego prawego oka. Stąd logiczny wniosek że w innych odcinkach oko to, również jest sztuczne. *Kapitan Knykieć ma wiele radykalnych poglądów na różne tematy. *Zła część miasta to jego ulubiona część sztormowej przystani. *W serialu, rzadko kiedy Kapitan Knykieć opowiada o swojej rodzinie. W "wierzę", pokazano że jego dziadek wciąż żyje. W odcinku "diamentowy kanał", pierwszy i ostatni raz, pokazano ojca Knykcia. W " Niksie wody", widz może zobaczyć, matkę Kapitana Knykcia, przypominającą mężczyznę ( możliwe że w jakiś sposób spokrewnioną z kobietą o wyglądanie mężczyzny z odcinka"coś tu nie pasuje" z piosnki " jest mężczyzną, dziewczynki ma głos"). Z kolei w " Knykieć to brudny szczur", Knykieć wspomina chwilę w której jego rodzice zostali zmieni w mewy, przez złego dżina. Ciężko stwierdzić czy faktycznie mówił prawdę. *Knykieć, sam siebie nazywa kapitanem mimo że nie potrafi żeglować, nie zna się na gwiazdach, a jedyne co potrafi, jeśli chodzi o obsługę statku to podnosić i opuszczać kotwicę. *Zanim Knykieć został kapitanem, ubierał się tak samo jak Flapjack. Być może jest to sugestia, że Flapjacka będzie czekać podobny los. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie